


for all that i've lost

by Qunsua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, National Sibling Day, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qunsua/pseuds/Qunsua
Summary: After Nergal's defeat, Nino decides to visit some very important people in honor of Sibling Day.





	for all that i've lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote back in 2017 for National Sibling Day (April 10th, btw) but never actually posted here.
> 
> Don't read the dialogue that happens if you make Nino fight Lloyd and Linus, folks.

Nino stood in front of the gravestones, her arms filled with flowers. “Lloyd…Linus…I’m…I know that we were enemies the last time you saw me. And I know you probably won’t ever forgive me for what I did. But I just thought that, since it’s sibling day, I should come and…” Her voice trailed off. This had been a bad idea. They probably wouldn’t listen even if they were here. Even if she begged them to forgive her. 

And yet here she was. She never learned when people just didn’t care. She never learned and she was everything that Sonia had ever said and–

No. Sonia was gone. And sick as it was, Nino couldn’t help but relish the fact that no one had given her a proper burial.

If nothing else, she had to tell her brothers about…that. “You were right about…” She swallowed. “You know. _Her._ She was a monster. And she wasn’t my real mother, either. My other family–the family I had before I met you–they’re dead because of her.”

“I had another brother, you know. He was a mage like me. I wanted to visit him, but I don’t know where he is. I should ask Uncle Canas about that. Anyway, I wish you could have met each other. We could have all played in the snow together. All of my brothers, and me, and even Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood could come, too! I feel like you had a lot in common with them. Maybe if we hadn’t been on opposite sides of a battlefield…Maybe if I’d been able to tell you about, well, everything…Maybe if I’d been strong enough…”

Her eyes filled with tears. The flowers slipped from her hands and landed in front of the gravestones.

“I just wish things could have been different. But I…” She sniffled and put her hood up to hide her red face. “I still love you. And I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Nino's final chapter quote.


End file.
